


Wanted: One Doctor

by Luthienberen



Series: Merry May Drabbles - watsons_woes 2019 Onwards [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (US TV 1954)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Holmes has lost Watson somehow and Lestrade tries to keep the man calm while they wait for news.





	Wanted: One Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Drabbles, May 2019, Week 1. Prompt “Watson Misplaced”. Late, but better late than never right?

“How could you lose Watson?”

“I don’t know! He isn’t at his club or other haunts. We must find him!”

“Sergeant Wilkins is heading the search. Watson _will_ be found.”

“I’m sure he will,” said someone.

“Brother! Watson!”

**_Two_ ** _of them? Oh no._

Holmes hugged Watson.

“Really Holmes, I was visiting a patient in the country, which you would know _if you listened to me at breakfast_ instead of poisoning our teapot again. Mycroft telegrammed me to return post haste. Man has ears everywhere.”

Mycroft Holmes merely smiled, turning assessing eyes on Lestrade who visualised a terrifying future and froze.


End file.
